Regresa a mí
by A.Padackles
Summary: "O pior de tudo é que tenho certeza de que ele subiu as escadas chorando e vê-lo sofrendo me machucou ainda mais."


Título: **Regresa a mí**

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2012, Songfic,Slash (MxM), Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Angst, Songifc (Thalia – Regresa a mí)

Advertências: Homossexualidade. Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: "_O pior de tudo é que tenho certeza de que ele subiu as escadas chorando e vê-lo sofrendo me machucou ainda mais_."

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Eles são pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Dedicatória: Deiva e Denise, pessoas especiais que passaram dias maravilhosos comigo no Rio de Janeiro, na semana da RoadHouse.

Comentário sem noção da beta: eu basicamente adorei a estória toda simplesmente porque gosto de angst, o plot é bom, sem final meloso e, do jeito que gosto, massacra a gente com a dor dos amantes. Sem sexo em excesso, o que realmente já não me atrai em fanfics, mas apenas um complemento da estória, ficou ainda melhor por conta de ser uma possibilidade aberta.

**Link para o vídeo da música:**

watch?v=mzphfi3DkXo&playnext=1&list=PL1F2401723E3F3926&feature=results_video

**JARED'S POV**

**Oh señor, dame fuerzas hoy**

**No puedo vivir sin él, voy a morir**

**Es mi alma que llora sin cesar**

**Ya que nunca volverá a sentir amor**

**Oh senhor, dê-me forças hoje**

**Não posso viver sem ele, vou morrer**

**É minha alma que chora sem parar**

**Já que nunca voltará a sentir amor**

Sinto-me diante da morte e peço à Deus forças para suportar toda a angústia e dor que sinto.

Não durmo e nem como direito, perdi alguns quilos e muitos fios de cabelo estão se tornando brancos.

Já não sei o quanto chorei, até que minhas lágrimas secaram, mas a dor ainda se encontra em minha alma e o meu coração grita por socorro, porém ninguém pode ouvir.

Por que sofro? Porque amo e fui um otário que não soube dar valor aos sentimentos de minha alma gêmea: Jensen Ackles.

Após dez anos trabalhando juntos e quase nove anos namorando, fomos obrigados a passar um tempo longe. Não foi a primeira vez que nos distanciamos, mas foi a pior e saber que não voltaríamos a gravar juntos porque Supernatural terminou me deixou muito abalado. Ainda mais com um oceano nos separando, pois quando as gravações acabaram, Danneel estava no sexto mês de gravidez e Jensen foi com ela para a Escócia, para que ela pudesse ficar com sua família por lá.

Fui para a Europa encontrá-lo pouco antes de sua filha nascer, passamos uma semana na Itália, trancados numa linda casinha em um vilarejo de frente para o mar, curtindo cada segundo de nosso tempo. Mas tivemos que voltar para nossas esposas, Danneel estava no oitavo mês e minha filha de seis meses estava irritada com seus dentinhos nascendo e dando trabalho para Genevieve, que não conseguia lidar sozinha com as crises de ciúmes de Thomas, que não estava se adaptando a não ser mais nosso único filho.

De volta a Los Angeles, senti o quanto minha vida havia mudado após a paternidade e sabia que a de Jensen também mudaria muito. Passei a ter medo de perdê-lo, ou que não tivéssemos mais que uns poucos dias por ano para ficarmos juntos.

Comecei a exagerar na bebida, principalmente quando soube, através de Clif, que Jensen se tornara pai. Além de eu não poder estar lá com ele nesse momento, como ele esteve comigo nos nascimentos dos meus filhos, não foi através dele que soube da notícia, o que me deixou extremamente magoado. Quando liguei para ele e falei sobre isto, ele apenas se desculpou falando que a esposa teve problemas no parto e ele não conseguiu me avisar.

Nossos telefonemas ficaram cada vez menos frequentes e numa sexta-feira saí para uma noitada. Arrependo-me tanto disso!

Fui para uma festa fechada, com muita gente bonita e regada a álcool e drogas. Jensen nunca teve muito ciúmes de mim com mulheres, ele até me dizia para eu sair com algumas às vezes para manter minha fama de heterossexual garanhão, mas nessa noite, saí com um homem.

Eu estava muito bêbado e conheci esse cara. Ele era lindo e loiro, com olhos verdes parecidos com os de Jensen. Acabamos deixando a festa juntos e fui parar em seu apartamento. Foi o maior erro de minha vida. Eu queria apenas tomar mais um drinque, porém ele começou a me beijar e não resisti a seus olhos. Era como se eu estivesse com Jensen e perdi o controle, fiz sexo com ele e foi a primeira e única vez que transei com um homem que não fosse Ackles.

Apaguei por completo depois do sexo e, quando acordei, estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça e estranhei o lugar. Ao olhar de lado e ver aquele desconhecido, percebi o que havia acontecido e saí depressa dali.

Parei no primeiro mercado que vi, comprei três garrafas de vodka e saí dirigindo sem rumo, não sei onde fui parar, só me lembro de ter acordado no hospital e Genevieve me informou que sofri um acidente e que por milagre havia tido apenas ferimentos leves. Sinceramente, preferia ter morrido.

Minha esposa, apesar de preocupada, ficou extremamente irritada. Aquilo não era atitude de um pai de família e ela me informou que Jensen estava num avião a caminho de Los Angeles, ela própria havia pedido que ele viesse me ver para colocar juízo em minha cabeça e só então ela lhe contou sobre ao acidente, o que o deixou preocupadíssimo.

Eu não queria ver Ackles, pois não sabia o que dizer.

Quando ele chegou ao hospital, beijou-me levemente nos lábios, um pouco inchados pela batida.

O que você aprontou, Padalecki? – Ele falou suavemente, mas eu sabia que estava irritado por ter me chamado pelo sobrenome. – Quer deixar seus filhos sem pai e Genevieve e eu viúvos?

Comecei a chorar e pedi perdão. Ele me falou que não era para tanto e gentilmente passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

Então eu cometi o segundo maior erro da minha vida, contei-lhe a verdade.

- Jen, perdão, mas não pelo acidente e sim porque eu... – meus olhos umedeceram e eu quase perdi a voz, mas não sou de mentir – Eu traí você com outro homem.

Nesse instante, ele cerrou os punhos e seus olhos ficaram frios. A voz ficou rouca e baixa e ele apenas falou:

- Nesse caso minha presença aqui é desnecessária, não vou ocupar o lugar de outro.

- Mas não significou nada, Jens...

Não adiantou eu tentar falar nada, ele simplesmente se levantou e se foi, como se eu não estivesse ali soluçando e gritando por seu perdão.

**Regresa a mí, no digas que todo acabó**

**Enfréntame con un perdón**

**Regresa a mí, no digas que esto terminó;**

**Dame tu amor, ten compasión**

**Volte para mim, não diga que tudo acabou**

**Enfrenta-me com um perdão**

**Volte para mim, não me diga que isso terminou**

**Dê-me seu amor, tenha compaixão**

Ainda me levantei para ir atrás dele, ignorando a dor no meu corpo machucado, afinal, o coração doía muito mais. Mas desmaiei antes de chegar à porta

Acordei somente no outro dia, amarrado a cama. Genevieve me contou que os médicos tiveram que me aplicar fortes calmantes, pois quando voltei do desmaio tive um ataque de histeria.

Recebi alta dois dias depois e voltei para casa. Não queria comer e não conseguia dormir. Estava no fundo do poço e tomando antidepressivos. Decidi ir atrás de Jensen, que havia voltado à Escócia.

Genevieve, que não sabia o porquê de Jensen ter me abandonado, falou que eu não precisaria voltar para casa se fosse atrás dele, pois ele já havia dado sinais de que não me queria mais e ela estava de saco cheio de me ver mal por ele e por eu haver deixado de ser um bom pai e um bom esposo. Não dei bola para ela e fui assim mesmo, afinal, eu quem havia estragado tudo entre nós.

Eu só queria a minha vida de volta. A minha vida com Jensen.

Fiquei esperando Jensen sair da casa dos tios de Danneel, onde estavam morando temporariamente. Clif havia me passado o endereço, pois ele estava inconformado com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Quando Jensen me viu, seguiu em frente, dizendo que não tinha o que falar comigo, mas eu insisti e falei que ele poderia escolher o jeito fácil ou o difícil, pois eu não desistiria e ele não iria querer um escândalo para destruir a carreira dele. Ele me disse que voltaria para Los Angeles em poucos dias e me ligaria para conversarmos e que se eu fizesse um escândalo não era apenas ele quem perderia, então entrou no carro dele, que estava estacionado em frente a casa, e partiu.

Não tive escolha se não voltar para minha casa, obviamente eu jamais faria um escândalo e nem sei porque disse uma idiotice dessa para Jensen. Como se ele fosse se sentir intimidado por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa.

De volta a Los Angeles, consegui facilmente ser perdoado por minha esposa. Por que as coisas não podiam ser assim com Jensen? Simples: porque ele era JENSEN.

Tentei sobreviver, pois me agarrei à pequena esperança de ter Jensen de volta e, doze dias depois, soube por um site de fofocas que ele havia voltado. Mas ele não me ligou avisando!

Sim, Jensen sempre soube ser filho da puta e eu jamais me acostumaria a isso.

Liguei para Jensen e ele foi cordial, porém frio. Falei que não parava de pensar em nós, dos momentos de paixão e que queria vê-lo. Ele me disse não saber o porquê, afinal, havíamos terminado e que eu quem escolhera isso, quando o troquei por outro.

**Recuerdas... toda la pasión**

**Tu piel se acercaba a mí, dulce calor.**

**Todo terminó por tí, quisiste volar**

**Y cerraste así la historia de este amor.**

**Lembre-se... de toda a paixão**

**Sua pele perto de mim, doce calor**

**Tudo terminou por sua causa, você quis voar**

**E você terminou assim a história desse amor**

Era tão difícil assim para aquele loiro cabeça dura entender que eu não o havia trocado por outro? Eu jamais faria uma idiotice dessas! Foi uma fraqueza, uma estupidez. Eu apenas cometi um erro e queria corrigi-lo. Implorei a ele por uma chance para conversarmos e praticamente pude sentir o prazer nele por saber que eu estava sofrendo. Ele finalmente concordou:

- Danneel levará nossa filha ao médico quinta-feira de tarde, esteja aqui as duas em ponto.

Senti uma grande alegria, algo que não sabia o que era há algum tempo. Sabia que não seria fácil convencê-lo a me perdoar, mas ele o faria.

**Regresa a mí, no digas que todo acabó**

**Enfréntame con un perdón**

**Regresa a mí, no digas que esto terminó;**

**Dame tu amor, ten compasión**

**Volte para mim, não diga que tudo acabou**

**Enfrenta-me com um perdão**

**Volte para mim, não me diga que isso terminou**

**Dê-me seu amor, tenha compaixão**

Dois dias nunca demoraram tanto para passar. Quando a quinta finalmente chegou, senti-me mais tenso do que quando me casei. Cheguei lá um pouco antes do horário e vi quando Danneel saiu da casa e entrou no carro. Jensen estava com sua filha no colo e a colocou na cadeirinha de segurança. Senti um aperto no coração, pois ainda não a conhecia. A vida não estava saindo conforme nossos planos.

Ele se despediu de ambas e assim que Danneel deu partida, entrou. Esperei quase quinze minutos, até que desse o horário marcado, e fui até sua porta. Eu me ajoelharia se fosse preciso.

Jensen abriu a porta e meu coração titubeou em manter-me vivo. Ele estava ainda mais lindo, como se isso fosse humanamente possível.

Entrei na casa e notei a decoração diferente. Não tinha mais aquela frieza que costumava ter, estava mais parecida com um lar agora. Fotos dele com a filha nos braços e também com Danneel estavam sobre um piano, as cortinas davam um toque de cor ao ambiente, assim como almofadas. Os móveis eram outros e alguns tinham protetores nas pontas para não machucarem crianças.

O texano de Dallas me ofereceu uma bebida e eu disse que tomaria o mesmo que ele. Ele nos preparou Martini e nem o álcool me deu coragem de enfrentá-lo. Os olhos dele me davam medo.

Foi quando Jensen me surpreendeu, vindo em minha direção e me beijando.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Jay. – Ele sussurrou e sua mão foi em direção ao meu pênis. – Mas nunca perdoarei sua traição.

Estava bom demais para ser verdade e eu o entendia perfeitamente. Ele estava magoado e com toda a razão. Estava me torturando com sua atitude.

- Jensen, eu errei feio com você. Não espero que você me perdoe agora, mas um dia. Só lhe peço que tente fazê-lo, só me dê uma chance, quero mostrar quanto amor há aqui para você e que me arrependo do que fiz. Entenda que foi algo tão insignificante que nem o nome do cara eu sei. – Falei lentamente, olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Eu me perdi naquele verde e ele nada disse.

Peguei a mão de Jensen e coloquei sobre meu peito.

- Sinta meu coração batendo. É por você que ele bate, o único que sempre amei e sempre amarei de verdade. Você é a minha vida, Jens. Somos homens, você sabe que nem sempre o coração está no mesmo lugar que nosso pênis, aliás, grande parte das vezes não está.

**Oh mi amor, ¿sientes tú mi amor?**

**Deja ya de jugar con mi dolor.**

**Trata ya de comprender que eres tu, mi bien,**

**La razón por la que late el corazón.**

**Oh, meu amor, você está sentindo meu amor?**

**Pare de brincar com a minha dor**

**Trate de entender que é você, meu bem**

**A razão pela qual bate meu coração**

Aproximei meus lábios dos de Jensen e nos beijamos novamente. Foi um beijo urgente, violento, de duas pessoas que há muito tempo estavam separadas. Jensen tirou minha roupa com pressa e começou a me chupar com vontade, fazendo-me esquecer quem eu era e todo o meu sofrimento. Ele parou antes que eu gozasse e ordenou:

- De quatro, agora.

Ele tirou a roupa dele e pegou uma camisinha do bolso de sua calça, assim como um sachê de lubrificante. Entrou em mim de uma só vez e vi estrelas. Ele estava me punindo e eu sabia que seria assim.

Jensen entrava e saía de mim com força, ao mesmo tempo em que me masturbava. Demorou um pouco para eu sentir algo além de dor, mas o prazer finalmente veio, cada vez maior e as boas sensações apenas aumentavam na medida em que Ackles gemia mais alto. Como eu sentira falta daqueles gemidos dele.

Ele me segurou pelos cabelos com a mão livre e foi mais e mais depressa. Não demorou e me derramei, gemendo alto. Ele gozou também e saiu de dentro de mim.

Eu estava feliz, mas mal sabia o quão pouco minha felicidade duraria.

Jensen soube ser cruel como ninguém.

- Vista suas roupas e suma da minha vida para sempre. Vou tomar banho e se quando eu terminar você ainda estiver aqui, chamarei a polícia.

Entrei em choque com essas palavras.

**¡Oh! Perdiéndote, te pido así, mi amor**

**Toma mi ser, dime que no es verdad**

**Que hay en tu mirar algo para rescatar**

**Oh, perdendo você, peço-lhe assim, meu amor**

**Tome o meu ser, diga que não é verdade**

**Que há em seu olhar algo para resgatar**

- Jensen, eu não entendo...

- Quem não entende sou eu, Padalecki. Você sempre soube que eu jamais o perdoaria se você saísse com outro homem, mas você saiu. Essa foi nossa despedida. Viva a sua vida que eu viverei a minha. O que houve agora foi apenas para você saber que sou insubstituível. Adeus.

Jensen deu as costas e subiu degrau por degrau, rumo a sua suíte. A cada degrau que subia, eu sentia uma dor na alma.

**Regresa a mí, no digas que todo acabó**

**Enfréntame con un perdón**

**Regresa a mí, no digas que esto terminó;**

**Dame tu amor, ten compasión**

**Regresa a mí...**

******Volte para mim, não diga que tudo acabou**

**Enfrenta-me com um perdão**

**Volte para mim, não me diga que isso terminou**

**Dê-me seu amor, tenha compaixão**

**Volte para mim...****  
**

O pior de tudo é que tenho certeza de que ele subiu as escadas chorando e vê-lo sofrendo me machucou ainda mais.

Se ao menos ele tivesse olhado para trás, ainda poderia ter volta. Mas conheço Jensen Ackles como a palma de minha mão. Aquele adeus foi para valer.

Eu soube ali que era o fim e deixei sua casa e sua vida. Para sempre.

Deixei também o pouco de vida que ainda havia em mim.

**FIM**


End file.
